CM Punk
Phillip Jack Brooks (born October 26, 1978), better known by his ring name CM Punk, is an American professional wrestler. He is signed with AAW where he is on AAW Smackdown. Professional wrestling career 'Early Career' Punk's first venture into wrestling was a stint in a backyard wrestling federation called the Lunatic Wrestling Federation with his friends and brother Mike Brooks in the mid-late 1990s. He first started using the ring name CM Punk when he was put into a tag team named the Chick Magnets with CM Venom after another performer skipped out on the card. Unlike his friends, Punk genuinely wanted to be a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun.When the promotion started taking off, doing spot shows out of a warehouse in Mokena, Illinois, Punk found out that his brother Mike had embezzled thousands of dollars from the small company, causing them to become estranged. They have not spoken since. He soon left the federation and enrolled as a student at the "Steel Dominion" wrestling school in Chicago, where he was trained by Ace Steel, Danny Dominion and Kevin Quinn to become a professional wrestler. As part of the training, he wrestled at Steel Domain Wrestling in St. Paul, Minnesota.It was in the Steel Domain that he met Scott Colton, who soon adopted the stage name Colt Cabana. Punk and Cabana became best friends and spent most of their early career together working in the same independent circuit promotions, as opponents or allies. In the independents, Punk, along with fellow Steel Domain graduates Colt Cabana, Chuckee Smooth, Adam Pearce and manager Dave Prazak, formed an alliance named the Gold Bond Mafia. 'Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South (2000–2005)' Punk's home promotion for his early career was considered to be Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (IWA Mid-South). During Punk's time in IWA:Mid-South, he had high profile feuds with Colt Cabana and Chris Hero while also rising to the top of the roster winning the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship twice and the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship on five separate occasions, beating stars like A.J. Styles, Cabana and even Eddie Guerrero for that Championship. Punk's feud with Hero included a 55-minute TLC match, a 93-minute two out of three falls match, and several 60-minute time limit draws. Punk's matches with Cabana led him to being hired by the Ring of Honor promotion. From February 2003 until May 2004, Punk refused to wrestle for IWA:Mid-South, because he claims that this was in protest to Ian Rotten's mistreatment of Chris Hero in the company.Hero, however, has stated he believes there were other reasons, and Rotten's treatment of him was just an excuse by Punk to stop working for the company.Eventually Punk returned to IWA:Mid-South and continued to perform as a wrestler. His last appearance in IWA:Mid-South was on July 2, 2005 in which he competed in a 60-minute time limit draw against Delirious. Annihilation Attitude Wrestling (2013-present) 'Team CM Punk vs Team Mick Foley' CM Punk debuted on smackdown where he won his match against Damien Sandow, CM Punk talked about how AAW ECW was the worst company in AAW history . Mick Foley was the champion at the time and want answers on why CM Punk thought AAW ECW was the worst company. CM Punk told Mick Foley that the brand has no theme to it. AJ MIles made it clear that both of them would make their own survivor series team at the event. CM Punk and Mick Foley was given two weeks to form their teams.Mick Foley told CM Punk that he'll wait for his announcment on the next smackdown. CM Punk looked at Mick Foley with a smirk because he knew his team would win at Survivor Series. CM Punk took the time to not let anyone get in his way. Feud with Randy Orton On an episiode of AAW Smackdown CM Punk faced Damien Sandow, CM Punk beat Damien Sandow when Randy Orton RKO from behind. The next episiode of AAW Smackdown CM Punk challenged Randy Orton to a match. At the time, CM Punk was a face while Randy Orton was a heel. CM Punk surprised everyone when he challenged Randy Orton to a match at Armageddon 2012, everyone thought Randy Orton would win. But CM Punk GTS Randy Orton to win the match. On the next episiode of AAW Smackdown CM Punk called out Randy Orton, CM Punk GTS Randy Orton to turn heel. Beef with AJ Miles On the Christmas special of AAW, CM Punk came out to disrupt AJ Miles while he was talking. CM Punk called everyone in arena a loser since they like to drink and he's better then them. Category:Wrestling Category:AAW Smackdown Roster Category:Professional wrestlers from Illinois